


Kara/Non Dialogue Prompts

by Shadowpuff



Series: Kara/Non One-Shots [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Knows, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Krypton, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Astra&Non friendship, Child Marriages, Dialogue prompts, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Good!Non, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Infidelity, James-bashing, Just where did she get the suit?, Kidfic, Non- Comic book past, Pregnant, Red-K Kara, Secret Relationship, Time Travel, Zor-El's A+ Parenting, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: 21 Dialogue Prompts. All centered around some kind of relationship between Kara and Non. Mostly romantic or semi-romantic. Long Prompts





	Kara/Non Dialogue Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dialogue Prompts 1  
> Fandom: Supergirl (2015), Elements of from the   
> Rating: High K- T  
> Pairings: Kara/Non  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl   
> Note* Astra and Non are Plantronics unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Prompts:  
> -“It’s three in the morning.” (Semi Kara/Non)  
> -“I should have told you a long time ago.” (Kinda Kara/Non. Warning: Child Marriages)  
> -“You have to leave right now.” (Non/Kara)  
> -“Just trust me.” (Non&Kara, Warning: Implied torture  
> -“You’re in love with her.” (AU Pre-Non/Kara)  
> -“We could get arrested for this.” (Kara/Non, Good!Non)  
> -“I thought you were dead.” (Kara/Non, Good!Non, Warning: Child Marriage)  
> -“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” (Cannon Divergent, Pre-Kara/Non)  
> -“I can explain.” (Kara/Non, Warning: Low M and D/S relationship implied)  
> -“I don’t believe you.” (Future, Kara/Non)  
> -“I don’t owe you an explanation.” (Cannon Divergent, Kara/Non)  
> -“Tell me again.” (Kara/Non, fluff)  
> -“This is why we can’t have nice things.” (Future Fic, Kara/Non)  
> -“Prove it.” (Kara/Non, Warning: Infidelity)  
> -“I might never get another chance to say this.” (AU, Pre Kara/Non)  
> -“Do you regret it?” (Future Fic, Kara/Non)  
> -“Tell me I’m wrong.” (AU, Kara/Non, Warning: Child Marriage)  
> -“We need to talk about what happened last night.” (Semi Kara/Non, but not really)  
> -“I’m only here to establish an alibi.” (Kara/Non. Both Good or Evil, depending on your interpretation)  
> -“You never stood a chance.” (Kara/Non, James-bashing)  
> -“Why are your hands purple.” (Kara/Non, AU No Powers)

**-“It’s three in the morning.” (Semi Kara/Non)**

Kara pushed her face into her pillow when she heard her phone. She tried to block out the ringing, but it was always harder to control her powers just after waking up.

Hitting the pillow with her fists she pushed herself up and grabbed her phone, narrowing her eyes when she saw the time.

“Hello,” Kara said, allowing her anger to seep into her voice.

“We have a problem,” Alex said.

“Are you serious?” Kara asked, half whining, “It’s three in the morning. Besides I don’t even work for the DEO anymore.”

“Non’s in the city,” Alex told her and Kara wants to push her face into the pillow again.

“We’re in a truce,” Kara said as she sat up and rubbed her forehead, “He’s not going to do anything.”

“Kara. We don’t know that,” Alex said. Kara groaned, falling back onto the bed, “Kara please-”

“Ok-Ok. I’ll go see what he’s doing,” Kara said and got out of her bed as she ended the call. She rubbed her face before sitting back up and looking to her window. Using her powers, she quickly found Non hovering over the city, face pointed to the sky.

Kara sighed and got up, wondering if she should put on her suit or not. Non was pretty high up and the only people who could see him was the DEO.

“I’m not getting changed for this,” Kara muttered before getting up and walking toward her window. She opened it and flew towards the man, stopping just behind him.

Kara ran her hand through her hair as she floated to next to him. She looked at him as he still looked to the sky. She could smell his sadness-

Kara hesitated before sliding her hand into his. Only then did he look at her, his eyes red with unshed tears. Kara smiled with sympathy and he gripped her hand tight. She brought her free had to his face, gently touching his cheek.

“Hey,” Kara said and moved even closer. Non closed his eyes and pushed his face into her hand as the tears started to flow freely. She pulled him towards her and he buried his face into the crook of her neck as her hand moved to his hair. His free hand drifted to her back and took a handful of her shirt, gripping tight.

“Do you want some hot chocolate or do you want to stay here?” Kara asked. She felt him pull her even closer as her shirt started to soak.

“I would not- not mind a hot drink,” Non said as he talked through his tears, not even trying to stop them.

“Ok, come on,” Kara said and pulled his head back slightly. Non took the hand that was on her back and whipped his face as he gripped her hand even tighter. Kara smiled and started to lead him back to her apartment.

She helped him to the coach before turning on the kettle and getting him something to wash his face. She paused when she saw a message on her phone. She opened it and saw it was from Alex.

‘That’s not what I meant.’ – Alex.

Kara rolled her eye and typed back. She hit sent and returned to the man that needed her more than the DEO.

‘I really don’t care.’ - Kara

00000

**-“I should have told you a long time ago.” (Kinda Kara/Non. Warning: Child Marriages)**

Kara flew through the ceiling, ramming herself into the man that was about to attack her sister. She punched him several times, his body sliding across the floor. He kicked at her and she flew back, righting herself to see-

“Hello wife,” Non said, a sneer on his face.

“Non,” Kara said, unsure of how to react. She already knew he was still alive. Knew he was sentenced to Fort Rozz. She had found out when talking to the V.I. of her mother after meeting her aunt… but still- still seeing him for the first time in so long.

Non didn’t appear to want to talk as he charged at her. She copied his movements and they suddenly fought. She had always known her husband was a formative soldier- she’s seen him in the Warrior Games and have been around when he spared with Astra, but she hadn’t realized just how much better he was till he had his hand around her neck, gripping it so that any attempt to escape will cause her to snap it herself.

“You should never have taken up the code,” Non told her. Kara gripped his wrists as she glared at him, stopping when she saw a spark of something in his eyes.

She didn’t get to examine it when he suddenly released her and grabbed Hank behind her.

“Let him go!” Alex cried as she moved to shoot her brother-in-law. Non fired a warning shot with his heat vision, causing Alex and the other agents to duck, before flying off with Hank.

Kara laid on her back, watching the sky as the man quickly and easily got away.

000

Kara sat in the infirmary as the doctor looked her over. She had slight bruising around her neck that wasn’t going away and she had feared for a moment that she lost her powers again.

“you're fine,” the woman said, “I’m guessing still there because the kryptonian gave it to you.”

Kara looked away when she said ‘the kryptonian’ even though everyone probably already knew who he was to her. No one wants to acknowledge it, however. Alex didn’t even look at her when she ordered everyone back to base.

Kara looked up when she heard Alex walk into the room as the doctor continued talking, “Try being in direct sunlight tomorrow. It should go away then.”

“Thank you,” Kara said as the woman turned away. Alex smiled at the doctor quickly before her face fell when she turned back to Kara. Alex shuffled her feet slightly as the two sisters tried to look everywhere except each other.

“So,” Alex started, “You’re married?”

Kara licked her lips as so many responses echoed through her.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, “I should have told you a long time ago.”

“Why didn’t you?” Alex asked as she sat on the bed next to her.

“The marriage was political, most marriages on Krypton were. I thought he was dead- dead long before Krypton was destroyed and… and I just wanted to forget- I didn’t want to be the Widow anymore,” Kara said.

“Were you two close?” Alex asked.

“We were- we were friends, still learning about each other. We were hardly married a year before he had to go on expedition… he came back changed and hardly talked to anyone afterward,” Kara told him.

“You were so young,” Alex said.

“Child marriages were common. I mean Kal was married and he was only a year old,” Kara said.

“Did you two… did you, em, do that?” Alex asked, her face red as she looked away.

Kara frowned till she realized that her sister meant sex, “Oh no! We still- Krypton had similar laws for minors and adults. The laws still applied if you're married. I mean I still lived with my parents and he didn’t live with us.”

“Oh,” Alex said and Kara could see her sister visibly relax, “I was- I was worried about that.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Alex spoke again, “We have to report this. We can’t hide it.”

“I know,” Kara said, not really looking at anything.

“They're- They might not trust you after this,” Alex said, looking at Kara.

“I know,” Kara said.

“Do you think he did it on purpose?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled sadly before turning to face Alex, “I know he did.”

00000

**-“You have to leave right now.” (Non/Kara)**

Kara stared as the roses suddenly appeared around her. This strange man snapping his fingers as he talked. She blinked several times as everything happened. The last few minutes she was trying to get Mon-El out of her apartment when this- this something appeare-

“Ah!” Kara screamed as she was suddenly placed into a wedding dress. She looked back at the man as he suddenly slid to his knee as a ring suddenly appearing in-between his fingers.

“And for the piece de resistance The ring! Kara, sweetie, it's like I said. I'm your one true love, your soulmate, your one true pairing as the kids say. My name is Mxyzptlk and I love you, Kara Zor-El,” the man said and Kara just stared at him.

“What?”

“Tell me. Will you marry me?” Mxyzptlk said. Kara turned to Mon-El, making sure she heard right. But she blinked when she realized he was angry. He moved to the man and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him to his face.

“I don't know how you got to this planet, - but she's with me,” Mon-El said.

“Excuse me?” Kara said in disbelief. When had she ever given him the idea that she was interested in him? Didn’t she specifically say she wasn’t?

“The other suitor! I didn't see you there, tall, dark and bland-some,” Mxyzptlk said as they both ignored her, “You're barely there, let alone my romantic rival.”

“Oh. No!” Kara said and grabbed them both by the ear, pulling harshly. They both shouted and looked at her when she let go.

Kara pointed at Mon-El, “I am not yours,” before moving to Mxyzptlk, “And I am not marrying you.”

“What/Why not?” they said almost at the same time.

“Mon-El. I told you I wasn’t interested,” Kara said.

“But I thought that- that maybe you changed your mind- you know since you’ve been upset the last few days,” Mon-El said.

“I was sad because-” She then suddenly turned to Mxyzptlk, “-listen to this! - I thought my _husband_ wouldn’t be back for valentine’s day.”

“Husband?” the two did say together.

“Yes. Husband,” Kara said, trying to drive the word into their heads.

“Who’s your husband?” Mon-El said.

“The soldier that beat you up and exposed you as the Prince of Daxam,” Kara explained, “He had to leave the planet to deal with legal issues, but he’s on his way back.”

“I- I did not know that,” Mon-El said.

“No one told you?” Kara asked.

“They told me you weren’t seeing anyone… unless they were pulling a prank?” Mon-El asked.

“No, no. They all hate Non. He tried to kill everyone,” Kara said, waving her hand like the information was inconsequential at best.

“Oh,” Mon-El said, his eyes wide as his body tensed. Maybe she shouldn’t have mentioned the killing thing?

“Ok. So now that we’ve cleared that up,” Kara said before pointing at them both, “You have to leave right now.”

“Nonsense,” Mxyzptlk said, hands on his hips, “I will prove to you I will be a much better husband then that brute.”

“Wait! Why should we leave?” Mon-El asked.

“Your funeral,” Kara said to Mxyzptlk before turning to Mon-El, “Because I thought Non wouldn’t be back in time, but I was wrong.”

As the last word fell from her lips the door behind her open and Non walked into the room. He looked around, raising an eyebrow when he saw Kara in a human wedding dress.

“What. Is happening?” Non asked.

“Everyone lied to him,” Kara said, pointing at the prince before pointing at Mxyzptlk, “And he wants to marry me.”

Non sneered before walking further into the room, not bothering to close the door. He grabbed Mon-El by the middle of his shirt and said without looking at him, “You leave. Now.”

“No problem,” Mon-El said and scampered out of the room the second Non let go of him. Non then turned to Mxyzptlk as Kara followed his gaze. She was surprised that the man hadn’t tried anything yet.

“And you. There are laws. I am married to this woman completely and willingly on both our parts. If you do not leave I will inform the Green Lantern on this planet,” Non said as Kara felt him tense next to her. He was preparing himself in case Mxyzptlk didn’t leave.

“Fine,” he said and raised his hand to nap his fingers.

“Leave the dress,” Non said suddenly. Mxyzptlk scowled and snapped his fingers. Kara watched as everything disappeared except the dress. She turned to her husband and saw him look her up and down.

Kara pushed her lips together, trying not to smile. Non had to leave not long after they joined so they never had the chance to have a human wedding, something Eliza insisted on.

“Enjoying the view?” Kara asked.

“Quite,” Non said before lifting her bridal style, walking over to their bed.

00000

**-“Just trust me.” (Non &Kara, Warning: Implied torture)**

“Hold still,” Kara said as she tightened her grip on Non’s chin. She loosens immediately after he winced, her other hand hesitating before she moved to wipe the rest of the blood from his face.

She took the bloody cloth and placed it in the dark red water, rinsing it as best she could before bringing it back to his body.

Kara looked at the man, sitting in the middle of her bathroom almost completely naked. He had injuries covering his entire body, mostly bruises, but quite a few cuts as well. She had already sewed the cuts up, so she didn’t need to worry about that anymore. Now she just had to get rid of the rest of the blood.

She would have left him to shower if he didn’t have a broken leg and thus needing help. They had agreed that this would be slightly less embarrassing for them both, which was why Kara was wiping away the blood like this.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kara looked up, activating her x-ray vision to see Alex on the other side of her door. She took a shaky breath, her heart hammering in her chest. She clenches her fist, trying to stop the trembles in her hand.

“Go,” Non said, his voice scratchy and breaking as he spoke, “I’ll finish.”

Kara smiled at him before getting up. She walked out of the room, catching sight of her bloodstained dress in her mirror. She wondered if she should change, but didn’t really see the point.

Not with how her living room looked.

Kara took a deep breath and moved to the door, Alex knocking again. She opened it, watching her sisters face turned from annoyed to horrified.

“Kara-”

“It’s not my blood,” Kara said, “Come in.”

Alex walked in, stopping when she saw the living room. Kara closed the door as her eyes drift to the scene that caused her sister to freeze.

The window was broken. And that wasn’t even the most noticeable feature. The glass sprayed into the room, a large bloody strip on the floor as the broken coffee table was scattered around it. It all ends in a large spot where the blood had soaked into the floor. Then there was then a blood trail leading to the bathroom.

“What happened?” Alex breathed out, unable to tear her eyes from the scene.

“You have to promise not to freak,” Kara said.

“Kara-”

“Alex. Seriously. No freaking. No DEO. Actually, you can’t do anything. Like at all,” Kara said.

“Kara- What’s going on?” Alex asked, finally looking at her sister.

Kara frowned, wincing slightly as she took Alex’s hand in her bloody one before leading her to the bathroom. Alex moved so that she wouldn’t step on any of the blood, stopping when she saw who was in Kara’s bathroom.

“Kara!” Alex hissed.

“Don’t freak,” Kara said and lead the woman away, giving Non some privacy as he struggled to put on clothes.

“I have to report this,” Alex said.

“You can’t,” Kara said, “Please. You can’t.”

“Kara, you’re in danger,” Alex told her.

“I’m not,” Kara argued, “Please Alex. For one, just trust me. No plans. No backup. No DEO or anything like that. Just trust me.”

“Kara-” Alex started before sighing, “What happened to him.”

“From what I could understand. Unpopular Opinion,” Kara said and moved to get cups, only to stop when she saw her hands. She went to her sink and turned on the water, “Astra left a message for him. It a final request thing. Whatever was on it made him change his mind. The other kryptonians, most of them, didn’t like that.”

“He doesn’t have his powers?” Alex asked, even though she knew the answer.

“No,” Non’s voice came from behind her.

“Non!” Kara said, speeding to the man’s side as he struggled to keep upright. She immediately forced him to put all his weight on her as she helped him to a seat, “You shouldn’t be walking.”

Non grunted, wincing as he sat down next to Alex.

“Sit and don’t move,” Kara said as she returned to making some coffee for everyone. She glances behind her, watching Alex just stare at the man with wide eyes.

“What?” Non asked Alex.

Alex opened her mouth several times before she looked away, half muttering to her lap, “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you,” Non whispered…knowing what Alex meant.

00000

**-“You’re in love with her.” (AU Pre-Non/Kara)**

Non looked around the corner as the new recruits were training. He should be getting back to his own, but his feet wouldn’t listen to him. He watched them- no, he was only watching one person.

Kara Zor-El.

When it was revealed that the heir to the house of El had joined the Military Academy instead of the Science Academy there had been an uproar. It was a scandal, an embarrassment to Zor-El and Alura, to the whole Science Guild.

But the young woman didn’t seem to care. She went through each day trying to be better than before. She endured the taunts and the rude words from her fellow recruits and pushed on.

Many people had expected the small woman to fall out of training within the first week, but she surprised them all. She didn’t just meet the maximum requirements to advance, but exceeded them.

Non had been one of her instructors a few times, watching in amazement as she surpassed everyone. Some had believed that he manipulated the scores because of his friendship with her Aunt, but those thoughts leave the second they see her abilities for themselves.

She would be the greatest general Krypton has ever seen.

“You’re doing it again,” Astra’s voice came from behind. Non turned around, shame filling him when he realized he had been caught.

“Astra,” Non said, “What are you doing here.”

“Looking for you my friend,” Astra said and smiled, “Only to find you watching Kara again.”

“I do not know what you speak of,” Non said, realizing that Astra knew just how regularly he has done this.

“You do not have to pretend with me,” Astra said, coming to stand next to him, watching Kara herself.

“My actions-”

“Are normal,” Astra interrupted and Non looked at her in shock. She looked back at him, pity on her face, “Non. You’re in love with her.”

Non looked away, his heart pounding in his chest.

“It does not matter,” Non muttered, “She is still Heir to the House of El and I am a man that once belonged to the Labour Guild. She would not shame herself by returning my feeling. If she even had feelings for me.”

“You fool,” Astra said, only half in cruelty, “Do you honestly believe she cares for shame? She has already done the most shameful thing she could for rejecting her house’s guild and craft.”

“That does not mean she would ever return my interest,” Non argued.

“Non… turn around,” Astra told him.

Non frowned, but followed the woman’s instructions. He turned and saw that most of the recruits had already left the training grounds. Only one hadn’t moved.

Kara was staring at him, smiling shyly and waving slightly when she realized he saw her. He watched as her face became red and she scurried off. He continued watching her as she glanced back a few times.

He swallowed.

“Well?” Astra asked, “Why are you still standing there? Go talk to her you fool.”

Astra pushed him forward before walking off. Non looked at her once before turning to where Kara had run off to. Clenching his fist, he took a deep breath and move to catch up to her.

Perhaps he was a fool.

00000

**-“We could get arrested for this.” (Kara/Non, Good!Non)**

Kara rubbed her hair with a towel as she walked into the room, her bare feet cooling with each step she took. A clinging sound reached her ears and she looked up, her body tense as she lowered her towel. She relaxed, however, when she saw Non getting cups out of the cupboard, the kettle rumbling as the water heated.

“Well this is a nice surprise,” Kara said as she dropped the towel on a seat before moving to Non, wrapping her arms around his waist. She dropped her head on his back, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

“Hello love,” Non said, placing one hand on hers well placing the cups on the counter. He pulled her arms off him before turning around and wrapping his own arms around her waist. Kara pushed her body into his, lifting her head so to place her chin on his chest.

“Hi” Kara whispered, smiling wide.

Non smirked before bending down to capture her lips in a kiss. Kara moved her mouth against his, half tempted to open her mouth so she could taste him again.

Non pulled away, kissing her on the head before turning back to the cups. Kara let go, and moved to the counter next to him, hopping up to sit on it.

Non’s mouth twitched into a small smile even though he didn’t even look at her. She watched him throw random heaps of hot chocolate powder into the cups before adding the water, poring a splash of milk afterward.

He handed one cup to her before heading to one of the couches, Kara jumping down to follow. She sat down next to him, pulling her legs up before leaning into his side. He threw one arm around her, pulling her closer.

“So what did I do to deserve this visit?” Kara asked.

“I had some time to get away,” Non said, frowning slightly.

“Astra still doesn’t suspect anything?” Kara asked, frowning as well.

“No. She still believes me to be loyal,” Non said, “What of the DEO?”

“Lane’s being an ass,” Kara said, “But no one knows anything… I thought about telling Alex, but- That wouldn’t end well, not with Lane around.”

“Does he suspect,” Non asked.

“I don’t know. You honoring the deal so easily put him on edge.”

“You believe I should have threatened to attack?”

“I don’t know,” Kara said, drinking the last of her hot chocolate. She pulled out of his hold, placing her cup on the table before flopping back onto the couch, “All I know if Lane finds out we could get arrested for this- no, we will be. And not the fun kind either.”

“Then we be careful,” Non said, pulling her to him again after placing his own cup next to hers.

“I’m scared,” Kara admitted as she leaned on Non.

“It wouldn’t be long now,” Non told her, “Soon Myriad will be destroyed-”

“The other kryptonians will come after us. The DEO might turn against me… how can we beat that?

“Together,” Non said and Kara looked at him in the eyes, “We do it together.”

“Always,” Kara muttered before kissing him.

00000

**-“I thought you were dead.” (Kara/Non, Good!Non, Warning: Child Marriage)**

Kara enters the factory, looking for Alex. She finds her injured on the floor, her sister screaming for her to leave. Kara ignores her as she runs towards her.

She is stopped by an arm wrapping around her. Her body tenses and she turns to attack when she stops, just staring into the face of the man behind her.

“Non?” Kara asked, her body almost going completely limp.

Non smiled slightly, raising a hand to brush her hair out of her face before cupping her cheek. Kara’s eyes closed as she pushes her face into his hand.

“Hello love,” he says softly and Kara realizes there were tears running down her face. She can’t- doesn’t stop herself from throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her.

“I thought you we dead,” Kara whispers, “Mother told me you died. I don’t understand… how are you here?”

Kara pulls back, holding onto Non’s face with both her hands. He smiles again, leaving one arm around her waist while the other grabs one of her hands.

“Hush love. It doesn’t matter. All that matter is that we found each other again,” Non said, dropping his head onto hers.

Kara wants to listen, she wants to sink into the comfort and warmth she hasn’t felt in years. She wants to close her eyes and pretend they were back on Krypton- but she couldn’t.

She pulls away from him, taking a few steps back before hugging her arms around herself, “No. I don’t understand. I was at your funeral… I mourned you- You were dead.”

“No,” Non said, walking closer to her, stopping when Kara flinched, “I was sentenced to Fort Rozz.”

“What? Why?” Kara asked.

“For speaking the truth,” Non told her, “Jor-El and I found out the planet was close to destruction. When we revealed this to the council we were labeled heretics. I continued to tell people while Jor-El hid like a coward. I was arrested and-”

“And what?” Kara begged when he stopped suddenly.

“And was sentenced to Fort Rozz by your Mother,” Non told her, his eyes meeting hers.

“No,” Kara said in disbelief, “No, please no.”

“Kara! You can’t believe him,” Alex yelled.

“Quiet Human!” Non sneered, moving towards her.

“That. Is my sister,” Kara said, standing in-between Alex and Non.

“I apologize wife. I did not know,” Non said, taking a step back.

“Kara. There are other Kryptonians,” Alex called out to her.

That snapped Kara out of her daze. She wasn’t ready to take on several Kryptonians. Especially if they’ve been practicing their powers all these years. She moved to Alex, picking her up bridal style before turning to Non.

“Come with us. Please, Non. Don’t make me lose you again,” Kara begged.

“We have no quarrel with the humans,” Non tells her, “We aim to save the planet.”

“So do we,” Kara tells him, “Please. Don’t make me leave you here.”

Non looked conflicted, turning to a sound far away before looking back at Kara. He bit his lip and clenched his fists before sighing. He turned to her, walking over briskly.

“We have to go. Quickly,” Non tells them.

“Thank you,” Kara said. Non nodded, pushing of first to make a safe hole for Kara to fly through, Alex in her arms.

“Kara?” Alex whispered, even though Non could still hear them.

“It’s ok Alex. He wouldn’t hurt us,” Kara tells her.

He wouldn’t hurt them.

00000

**-“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” (Cannon Divergent, Pre-Kara/Non)**

“Can I ask you something?” Felicity asked when Kara came to sit down next to her.

The young woman wasn’t even out of breath, even though she had been training with the three teams for an hour non-stop. Her… something, Lieutenant Non, had taken over the training. He spoke to the teams as they attacked him, telling them where they were going wrong.

“Sure,” Kara said, pulling back her hair before tying it up.

“Barry never mentioned Non,” Felicity said, drawing the attention of Cisco and Caitlin, “So how did you meet another kryptonian?”

“I actually met Non the first time when I was about two-three years old. My father took me a science lab and I touched something I shouldn’t have. Non saved me,” Kara told them, accepting the drink Iris gave her with a smile.

“So he’s older than you?” Caitlin asked.

“Yeah. About 20-25 years I think,” Kara said.

“How did he end up on earth?” Cisco asked her.

“He was in prison,” Kara said, shocking them, “He escaped on earth and I had to apprehend him. That’s actually why Barry never met him. Last year he was my enemy and was trying to kill me and everyone else.”

“He tried to kill you?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah. He actually came pretty close,” Kara said before swooning dramatically, “I still remember my life flashing before my eyes!”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you,” Non said.

Felicity's head snapped to the man who was quite a way away. A normal person wouldn’t have heard them, but- these two weren’t very normal.

“I had bruises on my neck for a week!” Kara said, not raising her voice.

“You can get hurt?” Iris asked.

“Yes. Normally it heals pretty quickly, but because I used up my powers, that didn’t happen,” Kara told them, “Because of that I had hand shaped bruises on my neck for almost a week. I had to go to work like that too.”

“Wow,” Felicity said before Cisco cut it, “So you can use up your powers.”

“It’s not very easy, but it can happen,” Kara said, “My powers come from the radiation of your yellow sun. My cells absorb the energy and because of my biology, I can use the energy in different ways. When I lose my powers I’m pretty similar to humans.”

“Cool,” Cisco said.

“So,” Caitlin jumped in, “If you and Non aren’t enemies anymore, what are you?”

“Friends,” Kara said simply.

“You sure about that?” Iris asked.

“Yes. Why?” Kara asked.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just the way he looks at you,” Iris said.

“The way he looks at me,” Kara asked, tilting her head, “How does he look at me?”

“Like you’re the center of his universe,” Iris told her and suddenly Felicity felt a sharp breeze around her. She looked up, almost jumping into the air when she saw Non in front of them, looking panicked.

Not that anyone else would have realized. They only reason Facility did was because of her years with Oliver.

Non bent down and grabbed Kara by the arm, glaring at Iris, “We should train. Show them what we are truly capable of.”

“Um,” Kara said already being dragged off by the older man.

“Oh, he’s got it bad,” Iris muttered and they all nodded, causing Non to glare at them all.

00000                           

**-“I can explain.” (Kara/Non, Warning: Low M and D/S relationship implied)**

“We shouldn’t really be doing this here,” Kara muttered quickly when Non let go of her lips. He didn’t reply, just returned his lips to hers, kissing fiercely while backing her towards her desk, his hands gripping her thighs tightly.

They were both still in their suits, having just come back from a large fire. They had been interrupted back home and having discovered CatCo empty, Non directed them to the dark office.

“You know you will enjoy it,” Non said before attacking her neck, placing small bites on her naked flesh. He reached up and pulled her cape off, throwing it to the side before lifting her up onto her desk.

“I’ll enjoy it more to have you tied to my bed,” Kara told him as she threw her head back.

She felt Non smirk against her flesh before pulling away. She could see the heat and lust in his eyes, “Maybe tomorrow.”

Kara smirked before bending forward. She places on hand on the side of his head, her mouth gently biting the opposite side’s ear before whispering, “You on your back. Hands tied above your head. Your collar around your neck and your leash in my hand.”

“Defiantly tomorrow,” Non said with a groan before kissing her again, one of his hand moving up her skirt, “Now I want you on this desk.”

“Winn will kill you if you rip my suit again,” Kara tells him and he growls, reaching up and pulling down the zipper on her back. Kara grabbed his front zipper, pulling it down before digging her nails into his chest before pulling down, small lines appearing as blood tried to escape before he healed.

Non kissed her again, shoving his tong into her mouth as he pulled the top part of her suit off her. Kara whined, annoyed that she had to let go of him when the suit pasted her hands.

Once the suit was off, her hands went back to his chest while his hand moved to her bre-

“My-my. This is un-expecting,” a voice said behind them.

Non jumped off her and then in front of her, blocking her from view. His body tense as he growled loudly. Kara grabbed the part of her suit hanging around her waist and pulled it to her chest before turning around, finding Cat Grant behind them.

“Ms. Grant,” Kara said, her voice squeaking, “I can explain-”

“Hardly necessary Kiera. I’ve been there. Late night _relations_ in the office is always exciting,” Cat said as she entered her office, moving to her desk. Kara moved to pull her suit on completely, Non zipping her up after he did his own.

She watched as Cat came out again, smirking at the two, “Next time make sure your actually alone. You might accidentally give the security guard a heart attack.”

“Yes Ms. Grant,” Kara muttered while Non growled at her again.

“And keep that puppy of yours on a leash,” Cat said before walking to her elevator. Neither Kara or Non looked at her, knowing there was a blush on their faces.

00000

**-“I don’t believe you.” (Future, Kara/Non)**

“Mamma?” Izzy said as she walked up to her mother. The small 5-year-old stood on her tippy toes to stare at her brother in her mother’s arms, her mother’s breast in his mouth.

“Yes, my sweet-bug?” Kara asked.

“Why are you doing that?” Izzy asked as she pointed at the breast. She was too close however and ended up poking the breast. Izzy pulled back, muttering softly, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine Izzy,” Kara said, smiling. She maneuvered the boy in her arms, making sure head was still supported as she reached out to her daughter, stroking her hair, “I’m feeding your brother.”

“How?” Izzy asked, whining slightly as her mother’s fingers ran through her hair.

“Inside my breasts are milk. You brother is sucking on the pink nub, called the nipple, to get milk out of it. Like how you drink your chocolate milk through a strew.”

Izzy frowned, narrowing her eyes at the lumps on her mother’s chest, “I don’t believe you.”

Kara laughed, stopping when they heard the front door open.

“Daddy!” Izzy yelled, breaking out her mother’s hold and running to the door. She stopped as her father entered the house, grocery bags in his hands. She held out her hands, trying to take one of the bags.

Her father grunted, moving to let her have one before heading to the kitchen, Izzy trotting after him. She handed the bag back once her father hands were open and he took it, placing it on the counter before moving to pick her up.

She laughed as she was placed on his hip, before he kissed her head, “Hello little bug. Where’s your mother.”

“Mamma’s by the tv,” Izzy said and held on to him as he started to walk to were her mother was, “Daddy?”

“Yes, little bug?” Non said, turning to the little girl, her wide eyes looking at him like he knew every secret in the universe.

“Does mommy’s chest have milk in it?” Izzy asked.

“Yes, it does,” Non said and they heard Kara laugh.

“Oh,” Izzy said before narrowing her eyes at her father’s flat chest, patting it slightly, “Does your chest have milk?”

“No,” Non said with amusement, “I can, but I’ll have to get su- have to go to the doctor to do that.”

“Why don’t you?” Izzy asked.

“You mother and I figured it wasn’t necessary. It’s usually only done when there are many babies,” Non told the girl.

“Oh,” Izzy said as she was placed on the ground. She looked at her mother as raised her head, opening herself to the man’s quick kiss. Izzy watvhed her father then turned to her bother, leaning down to kiss his head as well.

Izzy smiled when she saw her father smile wide, her mother looking at her father with love. She pushed forward, jumping onto the couch and hugging her mother’s arm, also looking at her little brother.

00000

**-“I don’t owe you an explanation.” (Cannon Divergent, Kara/Non)**

Time travel, Kara decided, was a pain in the everything.

It didn’t matter if you went into the future or found yourself in the past. It didn’t matter if it was you who time traveled or someone that you know, coming to your time. All of it- it was all a pain.

Like right now.

About an hour ago the DEO computer picked up a large temporal anomaly. Kara and Non had gone to check it out. Non because this was in line with what he used to do on Krypton, and Kara to offer support if it ended up in a fight.

It surprised them when a kryptonian ship came through the portal carrying Kara’s parents. They took the two to the DEO while agents closed of the area, the portal still active.

It took only a few minutes for them to wake up, the crash having knocked them out. J’onn talked to them, figuring they would be more open to martian then they would a human.

When Alex asked her reasons Kara couldn’t answer, couldn’t tell her sister her parents would find humans primitive.

J’onn had found out they were from a time after Astra and Non were sentenced to Fort Rozz. They had been traveling to another planet to find help concerning the decline in Krypton’s stability.

“Do you remember this?” Winn asked her.

“I remember my parents leaving for a while, leaving me with my Uncle Jor-El. Kal had already been born by then,” Kara told them.

“I’m more surprised they actually went to find a solution,” Non said on her other side.

“Yeah,” Kara muttered as J’onn left the room her parents were in, “Me too.”

J’onn closed the door and turned to Kara, “I’ve told them were on Earth, but they don’t even know where that was.”

“Earth in their time was a class 3 planet- it’s only become a class 5 after the president’s alien amnesty act- of course they wouldn’t know about it,” Kara said.

“Why would they send you here then?” J’onn asked.

“I don’t know. They never said anything about why they choose this planet,” Kara said.

“Are we going to inform them that they are in the future?” Non asked.

“Kara? It’s your choice,” J’onn said.

Kara looked through the one-way mirror, staring at her parents as they insulted the planet and the people on it. She also sees the vague outline of Non, her husband, next to her and knew- knew her parent wouldn’t ever approve of her choices.

She always liked pretending her parents would be proud of her, that they would accept her decisions, but… but she knew they wouldn’t.

“No. Not unless we can’t help it. There’s no point,” Kara said and turned from the room.

“Don’t- don’t you want to talk to them?” Winn asked, pointing at her parents.

“I have nothing to say that they will be happy with,” Kara tells them and walks away, Non following behind.

Kara walked out to the small balcony, bending slightly to rest her arms on the ledge. She turned when she heard the door open and close again, finding Non walk up to her, stopping next to her.

“You do not have to tell them about me,” Non said.

Kara snorted, “Not a chance.” She saw Non look at her with confusion and she sighed, “Non. The day we joined I swore never to hide you, to never be ashamed of you. That’s why everyone knows Supergirl in married. That’s why I refuse to lie to my parents.”

“I do not mind,” Non tells her.

“I do,” Kara said almost immediately afterward, before looking away from him, “besides, I don’t actually want to talk to them. I have so much anger toward both of them, of the decisions they made… I’m scared of what I’ll say.”

Non wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his chest before pressing his cheek to her hair. Kara closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Even though she has long ago memorized his sent, she couldn’t stop herself from taking it in again. She wrapped her arms around him, gripping the fabric at the back.

“Um, Kara?” Winn’s voice came, causing Kara to open her eyes and look at the man.

“Hey,” Kara said, not moving from her position. She watched as he looked uncomfortable, forcing himself not to look away.

“Your parents kind of got- got out, and saw a news report of you,” Winn said, “Well not you-you. They don’t know it’s you. They’re kind of mad about the whole-”

Winn waved his hand over his chest a few times to indicate the coat of arms on her suit. Kara signed and pulled away from her husband, her eyes catching sight of the El symbol on his uniform. Smaller then hers, allocated in a corner. But the red still stood out against the black, making it easy to see.

“Where are they?” Kara asked.

Winn moved out of the way, allowing her to see her mother shouting at J’onn. She felt Non tense next to her, and when she glanced at him he looked ready to leave. Instead, she grabbed his hand, refusing to let go while moving towards her mother.

She must have made enough noise for the woman to turn to her, a sneer ready on her lips when she stopped suddenly. She stared at Kara, her eyes wide. Kara glances at her father, his eyes on her as well, but glancing at Non. She could see him tense when she saw the coat of arms on Non’s uniform before turning to Alura, opening and closing his mouth, no sound coming out.

“Kara?” Alura whispered, moving towards her. Kara stepped back and her mother stopped. Non pulled himself out of her grip before placing his arm around her waist.

Only then did Alura see Non, her eyes even wider as fear started to build in them.

“Kara get away from him,” Alura ordered.

“No,” Kara said.

“You do not know what he had done,” Alura said.

“I do know what he did. I also know what you did,” Kara said before looking at her father, “I also know what the High Council did.”

“You do not understand. child. It is more than him not obeying the Council’s commands,” Alura said and Kara started to clench a fist. Around them people winced and started to back away from the four kryptonians, “He has murdered and he created-”

“Helped created Myriad,” Kara said, “Yes I know. Do you know what else I know mother?”

Alura lifted her head, looking ready to defend herself.

“I know that the Council knew for years that Krypton was on its way to destruction. That instead of moving to evacuate our people they dismissed the scientific evidence. They branded my husband a traitor and heretic because he refused to still his tong. That they planned to Lobotomize him-” Kara started.

“Husband? What were you thinking? If you know about Myriad, you know what it could do!” Alura said.

“Non helped us stop Myriad. He destroyed it himself!” Kara screamed back.

“He’s a murderer Kara. A savage Mutt-ak!”

Kara gripped her mother by the throat before Kara ever realize what she was doing. She hated it when people called Non such things. And while she didn’t like being violent-

Kara dropped the woman to the ground, her heat vision threatening to come out. Zor dropped to the ground, pulling his wife to him as they both looked at her in horror.

“What happened to you?” Alura asked, her hand over her neck.

“I don’t owe you an explanation when it comes to my life,” Kara told the woman. Non stepped forward, placing a hand on the small of her back and pressing her face to his chest, his nose in her hair, “I have spent the last 2 years cleaning up your messes- messes I will probably spend my entire life fixing. You do not get to judge me.”

“Guards!” Non called and four other Kryptonians came, two each grabbing the time travelers. They lifted them up, and they looked at Kara in horror.

“You will be confined to a cell until we can send you back to your own time. Before then your memories will be erased. You will not stop this future- a future where I’m happy!” Kara said before waving her hand at the soldiers holding her parents. They dragged them away, neither able to speak as they just stared at their daughter.

“I am not ashamed of my choices- of my life,” Kara said, not caring if they heard her or not.

She didn’t need their approval.

00000

**-“Tell me again.” (Kara/Non, fluff)**

Non unlocked the door, stepping into the apartment. He paused when he saw the semi-dark room, the only source of light coming from a decorated table. He saw Kara come out of the bedroom from the corner of his eyes and raised his eyebrow at her as she smiled.

He knew he didn’t forget an anniversary, nor any type of cultural date… so was this just a sudden date night?

Non closed the door, dropping his keys into a small bowl by the door. He shrugged off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves afterwards. He saw Kara’s eyes trace his movement, grinning smugly as she licked her lips. She suddenly looked him in the eyes, glaring slightly since she knew he did the action on purpose.

“Good evening, love,” Non said as he walked over to her. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her swiftly, putting some pressure on her lips before nipping her bottom lip quickly. He pulled away, causing the young woman to groan, glaring at him again.

Non grinned, “To what do I owe this?”

“What? We can’t just have a nice evening?” Kara asked playfully.

“We can,” Non told her, “But I can tell when you try to hide things from me, wife.”

Kara took his hands from her face and kissed him quickly before smiling mysteriously, “It’s a surprise.”

“Very well,” Non said and allowed the woman to pull him to his seat. After making sure he was comfortable, Kara walked over to her place, taking her seat. Non looked at the food with some doubt, because while Kara could do many things, cooking was not one of them.

“I mean no ill will my love, but… did you cook?” Non asked and Kara gave him a jokingly annoyed look.

“No,” Kara said, before smiling slightly, “Alex came to help me- well I help her.”

“You didn’t order out?” Non asked. It didn’t really matter to him, but knowing Kara had tried to put extra effort into the evening made him… anticipate the end of the evening.

Whatever her surprise was it must have been important.

“I didn’t really feel like it,” Kara said, shrugging slightly as she looked away-

Oh. He upset her with his comment.

“I appreciate the effort, Kara,” Non said and she smiled again. Good. She was too good for him- for everything- to be sad even for a few moments.

They ate in relative silence. It wasn’t common to talk during a meal for kryptonians. When they had company, usually Alex, James, and Winslow, they would indulge the humans with evening meal talk, but when it was just the two of them, the silence was the norm.

They did talk sometimes, the human's behavior influencing them slightly, but it didn’t go beyond asking to pass something or if they needed an extra drink.

After dinner, Non picked up the plates and such while Kara retired to the living room. Normally she would turn on the television in case Supergirl was needed, but tonight she merely had soft kryptonian music fill the space.

Once Non was done he tugged off his tie, throwing it to the floor near where Kara’s shoes now laid. He walked up to his wife as she sat on the couch, legs up as she drank some water. He kneeled in front of her, pulling her legs to him before kissing each knee as he started massaging her calfs.

Kara smiled at him, one hand going to his hair as she laid back, “I do need to tell you something Non.”

“Does it require me to stop?” Non asked as he moved to her left leg, pushing his fingers into the tense muscles.

“Not really,” Kara said, an amused smile on her face.

Non grunted, kissing her knee again before moving his hands to her thighs, staying on his knees. Kara kept her hand in his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp.

“I had my monthly check up today at the DEO,” Kara said, a small smile on her face.

For a second Non anticipated bad news, that something had happened to his wi- lov- his everything, but dismissed it quickly. Kara would not have sent up a romantic evening only to deliver bad news. It was something they agreed on after watching several films depicting coupled who did so.

“And?” Non asked.

Kara grinned, taking one of his hands and placing it on her stomach, “We weren’t as ‘careful’ during my last heat as normal.”

Non tilted his head as he mulled over her words- wait. She could mean… Non swallowed before looking down at her stomach. Activating his x-ray vision he breathed in sharply. There, small, but visible, was a shape in Kara’s womb.

A child. Kara’s child.

_His_ child.

He whimpered, his instincts telling him to make sure their home was safe for both his mate and pup, but-

“Tell me,” Non begged as he looked back at Kara’s face. He needed to hear it from her lips. He needed to.

“I’m pregnant,” Kara said, emphasizing every syllable.

The savage part of him mind preened, prompting Non the ask, “Tell me again.”

Kara bent down towards him, one hand on his neck as she whispered into his ear, “You. Got. Me. Pregnant.”

Non whined loudly as Kara captured his lips in hers.

00000

**-“This is why we can’t have nice things.” (Future Fic, Kara/Non)**

Izzy was 12 when her super-strength started to show it’s ugly head. She had always wished for it, seeing her parents lift everything with such ease. She expected to be able to control her powers immediately, but that wasn’t the case.

The pink haired girl was at school when it happened. She had been running around during recess when she noticed one of her classmates being bullies. Being how she was she didn’t hesitate to intervene, grabbing the bully by the shoulder and pulling him back.

However, unlike other times when she would only be able to get him a few steps away from his victim, this time when she pulled him he ended up flat on his back, nearly a foot behind her.

Thankfully everyone had taken it as a lucky pull and hadn’t put much thought into the action.

She remembered sitting in the office as secretary glared at her. She was already labeled a ‘bad kid’ because of her coloured hair, multiple ear holes, and ripped clothes. Some people even judged her for wearing an ‘S’ shirt, saying she had no right since she wasn’t anything like Superwoman. Izzy ignored them, knowing her mother was proud of her.

She looked up as her father walked into the room, first telling the secretary who he was before coming to stand next to her. He didn’t look at her with disappointment or anger, merely raised an eyebrow at her.

Izzy blushed, looking down at her shoes. Her father bent down to one knee, putting his hand under her chin and lifting her eyes to his, asking calmly in a voice that scared other people, “What. Happened?”

“Billy was bullying Frankie again. I just wanted him to stop so I pulled him away, but I pulled _too_ hard,” Izzy said, hoping her father would understand.

Despite what people said, her father wasn’t an idiot. He let go of her chin and held out his hand for her to take. Izzy did so and squeezed as hard as she could. She looked at their hands as she let go, watching the pale colour change as the blood returned to her father’s hand.

She felt her heart pound as she looked up at his face, seeing the exposed glee as he grinned.

“Non, stop smiling like that. You looked crazy,” her mother said as she walked into the room, fixing her hair as she did so. No doubt there had been an incident that caused her mother to be late.

Izzy watched as her father stood up, walking over to her mother and whispering something into her ear in kryptonese, Izzy only catching a few syllables. A smile appeared on the older woman’s face as she glanced at Izzy.

“Mr. and Mrs. Danvers,” the principal called causing both her parents to scowl at the order of address, “Please this way.”

Izzy watched her parents enter the office, the door closing behind them. She wanted to hear what was being said, but knew her mother would know if she used her hearing.

It was nearly an hour later that her parent came out of the office, her mother’s fist clenched while her father looked like has was about to murder someone. Her mother turned to her while her father walked out of the office.

“Non’s getting your brother,” her mother said, “Go to your locker and pack everything.”

Izzy’s body felt cold suddenly as her chest hurt. Was she expelled? For pulling someone?

“Mrs. Danvers please,” the principal said as he rushed after Izzy’s parents, “There is no need to get the media involved.”

“I should have listened to Cat and Lena when they gave me school advice for my children,” her mother said, “My mind is made up. I will be taking my children out of this school and I will be writing a piece on why.”

Izzy looked at her mother wide eye as she held out her hand to her. She took the woman’s hand and the walked to her locker, the principal following them, begging her not to do anything.

Izzy looked up as her father arrived, her 7-year-old brother with him. Nemo was holding their father’s hand, his other hand playing with his long brown hair. Izzy smiled at her brother as she closed her locker, pulling his hair slightly when he looked at her with his big eyes, wondering if she was ok.

“No,” Nemo said, pouting as he pulled his hair away from her. Her father took her bag, her brother’s bag in the same hand.

“We’re going,” her mother said and they all left. Part of her was sad to leave friends behind, but knew her mother knew best.

She climbed into her father’s car, making sure to snap her seatbelt in place. She knew her father would refuse to even start the car if someone didn’t have their seatbelt on. Nemo, due to his small stature, still had to use a car seat, their mother strapping him in before climbing in herself.

Her father started the car before the two adults started to talk, “We already knew from Kal that her strength will come around this time.”

Her mother nodded, “We’ll have to put away most of the breakable things. Maybe even get some plastic cups and plates till she gets better control.”

“You believe that will be necessary, Kara?” her father asked, honking as he scowled at another driver.

“I don’t know how you handled getting your powers, but I pretty much broke everything I got my hands on. Eliza almost has to buy entirely new sets of furniture because of me,” her mother said, amusement in her voice.

“Hm,” her father made the noise he normally did when he thought about his beginning on earth. Izzy didn’t really know what happened, not even her mother knew everything, her father didn’t like talking about that time, “I had similar experiences.”

The mother smiled gently before turning to Izzy, “You’re going to have learn to be careful sweet-bug. I know your excited to have your first real power, but the next few months aren’t going to be fun.”

Izzy wiggled slightly, biting her lip before looking at her mother again, “I can still help you now right? Once I’m better?”

“Once your father is satisfied you can come help me with some missions. Just the everyday ones. Remember what Cat says-”

“You have to start from the bottom and work your way up,” they all chipped in and her mother laughed.

“Mamma,” Nemo said, “Does this mean Izzy’s going to be Supergirl?”

“Yes, my little heart,” her mother said.

“Ooo,” Nemo said, turning to Izzy, “Cool!”

Izzy grinned as they pulled into the driveway of the modest two-story home. Izzy waited for the car to stop and her father to turn off the engine before grabbing the seatbelt-

CRACK

“Oopsie,” Izzy muttered when she pulled the seatbelt too quickly and too hard. Her mother turned around, seeing the broken seatbelt in her hands and laughed before turning to Izzy’s father.

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” her mother said, grinning.

Izzy bit her lip as her father just shook his head and chuckled slightly.

00000

**-“Prove it.” (Kara/Non, Warning: Infidelity)**

Non was a fool. He had become arrogant and unthinking in his actions and now- now he was back in the cell he spends over two decades in.

Astra walked into the room, her head high as she looked at him, anger evident with every step she took. She knew what he did. She knew the choice he made- but perhaps he could convince her otherwise.

“Hello husband,” Astra said, hissing the last word. Non couldn’t stop from wincing at the accusation- he really needed to stop spending time with Winn.

“General,” Non said even as his mind tells him to use ‘wife’, but he couldn’t.

Her eyes narrow and he could see she became even more enraged. She walked to and fro in front of the cage, her eyes not leaving him, “I was given a very interesting report this morning. Do you know what was in it?”

“Something that had condemned me to this cell,” Non said wondering if it was the previous night that was captured-

(He sits next to Kara, arm around her waist as Winn mimed something. Kara was shouting answered with the rest of her friends, but none of them seem to get the answer. Lucy finally gets it and she trades places with Winn as Kara slumps back, a pout on her lips. Non smiles and kisses her head, causing her to curl into his side. They get popcorn thrown at them for being sappy and-)

“It seems,” Astra said, snapping him from his thoughts, “That you have joined the DEO and my sweet niece.”

She hisses the last two words, anger dripping from the words like poison. Non wants to respond, want to defend himself, but knew he couldn’t- not without know what she saw.

And he knew she will tell him what it is. She would want to see what his response is. Whether or not he can convince her they were all lies depending on him. If he didn’t she might just kill him and Kara wouldn’t know for weeks, maybe even months. If she did believe him and he gets the chance to escape he knew he would never be able to come back-

“I have evidence of you training with Kara, several DEO agents around you as they record information,” Astra tells him, “Would you like to explain?”

“After you were taken I went to speak with Kara- Zor-El,” Non said, only just remembering not to call Kara just by her name, “I was able to convince her I was on her side. That I wanted to fight with her.”

“And why, my lieutenant, did you not inform me?” Astra said.

“I couldn’t- could not tell anyone. If anyone came across me with her they had to react believably,” Non said, cursing his words.

“I wonder,” Astra said, “You have even started to speak like them- even if I did believe you, you have pushed yourself too close to our enemies, perhaps you have even started to sympathize them.”

“No,” Non said, pushing as much disgust into his words as he could, “I am loyal to you- to Myriad. The humans will bow before us and we will save them.”

“And what of your heart?” Astra asked and Non curses himself. He does his best to stay indifferent towards Kara when around the DEO, but obviously he had become complacent.

“You are my wife- my heart is yours,” Non tell her, lying completely.

Astra narrowed her eyes and then gestured to one of the guards standing by the door. He disappears and Astra turns back to him.

“Are you willing to prove your devotion to me- to our cause?” Astra asks him.

“Yes,” Non tells her.

“Then I will grant your request,” Astra said as she opened the cell.

“Request?” Non asked.

“The one you made months ago,” Astra said and pulled out the kryptonite dagger. Non swallowed as the radiation affected him. Astra handed him the dagger as the guards brought in a figure. Non’s heart stopped when he saw Kara, still in her sleep clothes kneeling before him, guards holding her arms as she struggled.

“Well Non?” Astra said, “You said you are loyal to me. Kill her and prove it.”

Non’s hand shook as one of the guards pulled Kara’s head back by her hair, exposing her throat. She looked him in the eyes, not angry, but sad.

Non took slow steps to her as his hand shook. Kara frowned at him, mouthing three words with him as he pressed the blade to her neck.

‘I love you’

00000

**-“I might never get another chance to say this.” (AU, Pre Kara/Non)**

When Kara heard several squadrons were preparing to leave Krypton she felt her heart stop. She, along with the other apprentices, listened as the high council declared they were going to war with Daxam. She listened as they listed the first wave to leave, chocking when she realized Non was in one of them. Around her a few of the other apprentices also looked to the information with horror, all of them having at least one loved one in the first wave.

“Dismissed,” their master said and Kara didn’t hesitate before running out the door, knowing several others were behind her.

She raced to the transit; many other people boarding as well as the train sped to the lift-off site without making any other stops. Her best friend, whose mother was part of the 5th squadron, came to stand next to her, but neither could move to take strength from the other. They were both trying not to fall apart-

The doors open and Kara pushes through, running at top speed. She vaguely realizes she passed her aunt and her mother, the two woman hugging each other fiercely, neither realizing Kara had run past them.

Kara stopped several times, looking around for Non, before running again. She saw him suddenly, pulling away from his younger sister as all soldiers were called to board their Wings.

“Non!” Kara screamed, running full speed to the man. Some guard tried to stop her as other people were lead away from the ships. The guard couldn’t do much as she pushed through easily. Non turned to her, his eyes wide.

Kara crashed into him, her arms around his neck, only then realizing that tears were running down her face.

“Kara?” Non asked as he hugged her back, guards come towards them.

“I had to come-I had to see you,” Kara said as the guard grabbed her and started to pull her back. Kara fought them, trying to reach out to Non again.

“I do not- why?” Non said as another soldier placed his hand on Non’s shoulder, pulling him to his Wing.

“I have to tell you,” Kara screams as she was still being pulled away, “Because I might never get another chance to say this.”

“Kara?” Non screamed as he too started to fight against the hand holding him. Around them, ships were taking off as Kara still fought the guards.

She growled, kicking one when she finally broke away. She ran to Non, throwing her arms around him again and kissing him firmly before being pulled away again.

“I love you,” Kara said before screaming again as the distance between them increased, “I love you!”

“I love you!” Non yelled as Kara was finally shoved behind the force field protecting the civilians.

“You have to go,” the other soldier said, less aggressive when he heard the words they spoke, “You have to go so she may live.”

“Yes. Yes, I know,” Non said and moved to his ship. He entered it, looking out to Kara as he began the start-up sequence.

He made a fist, he thumb over the other fingers. He then kissed his thumb, still looking at Kara and then pressed it against his head. He watched as she copies the action.

He turned to his controls and took off.

He will fight- He will die so she may live.

00000

**-“Do you regret it?” (Future Fic, Kara/Non)**

Kara watched as her great-granddaughter took her Ph.D. from the university president. She clapped, her eyes drifting to her wrinkled skin. There’s screaming close by as her grandson and his wife cheer for their daughter, her younger siblings running up to her, hugging tightly as a figure next to Kara takes pictures. She turned to her side, looking at the grey hair and wrinkled face of her husband.

He was still handsome- he will always be handsome to her. But more he was still there. After two miscarriages and three children. After Alex died and her children left the planet. After J’onn went back to Mars and after Kal couldn’t even look at Earth without remembering Lois. After she became Superwoman and then hanged up the cape, giving it to their youngest daughter, their eldest preferring the military life like her father. After their son turned evil and had to be locked away- after everything.

He still took her hand and smiled like she was his sun.

“What?” Non asked when he realized she was looking at him.

“Do you regret it?” Kara asked and Non frowned in confusion, “Changing sides, marrying me, staying on earth even after New Krypton was established.”

Non rolled his eyes, take her old hand into his even older one, kissing her knuckles before looking up into her eyes, “Never.”

00000

**-“Tell me I’m wrong.” (AU, Kara/Non, Warning: Child Marriage)**

Kara climbed out of her transport and then up the steps of the ground prison. The 16-year-old ignores the men and women as they whispered behind their hands when they saw her.

Instead, she stood in front of the information desk, speaking into the computer, “Kara-El, here to see my husband Non Kara-El.”

“One moment,” the computer said and Kara waited. She knows she had access, she had refused to leave her father’s office until he allowed her to speak with husband, “Access granted,”

The door nearby slid open and Kara walked through, again ignoring those who were still waiting for permission to see one of the criminals being held-

Her husband was a criminal.

Kara held her head high, following the soldier that met her at the door, allowing her to lead Kara to Non’s cell. Kara didn’t glance to the side, didn’t speak as she walked, looking only in front of her.

“Here,” the soldier said and unlocked the door. Kara nodded at the woman before entering the room. Her husband was chained to the wall on the opposite end, eyes closed as he sat on the ground.

“Non,” Kara said and the man opened his eyes, surprised to see her in front of him.

Non stood up, the chain around his neck lengthening to allow him, “Kara. What are you doing here?”

“Did you honestly think I would not hear what happened. That I would not find out you killed someone?” Kara asked.

Then again, she almost didn’t. Her parents had worked hard to hide the truth from her. But her friends’ wife was one of the soldiers that arrested Non. And she told Kara what her wife had told her, causing Kara to go to her father afterward, demanding he tells her what happened-

And now she was there.

“Are you going to tell me I’m wrong?” Kara asked- begged, “Are you going to tell me you didn’t do it, that it was a mistake of identity? That you didn’t just throw your life- our future away?”

“You are not wrong,” Non tells her, looking her in the eyes.

“Why!” Kara screamed before turning away, hand over her mouth as she tried to regain control of her emotions.

“It was an accident. I was trying to access the master database and was intercepted,” Non told her.

“You could have asked me if you needed access so badly,” Kara tells him.

“I did not want you involved,” Non told her, looking away. Kara walked up to him, hand hovering near his face.

“Non-”

“Kara listen to me. You need to get off the planet,” Non tell her.

“What?” Kara said, stepping back.

“I found something- I had proof. That’s why I needed to access the master database,” Non told her.

“What did you find?” Kara asked.

“I can not tell you.”

“Why not?”

“If you know they will come for you. They will _silence_ you,” Non tells her, looking behind her as he moved closer to her, “If you knew, you will tell everyone- that is who you are. And then the High Council will stop you.”

“The High Council?” Kara asked in shock.

“Please, Kara. It is not safe of Krypton any longer. You have to get off the planet. Take as many people as you ca-”

“Restrain him,” Zor-El’s voice cut through as the cell door opened.

“Father?” Kara said as she was pulled out of the room, Non still begging her to get off the planet. They continued to pull her till she could no longer hear her husband’s screams. Whether it was because of the distance or because he was no longer conscious she did not know.

Kara turned to her father, “What is the meaning of this?”

“I apologize daughter, but I had just found out Non is not mentally well,” Zor-El told.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

“Jor informed me that something happened when they were at the Ice Capsules,” Zor-El said, “Non is delusional. He is sick. He believes our planet is in danger when there is no proof to support his claims. This has made him volatile and dangerous to be around.”

“What does that mean?” Kara asked, still remembering the look in Non’s eyes. That wasn’t the look of a crazy man- just a desperate one.

“It means you can not see him again,” Zor-El told her.

“You can not do that!” Kara yelled.

“I am head of our house and you will obey me!” Zor-El yelled back.

“He is my husband-” Kara started.

“Not anymore,” Zor-El said, handing her a tablet. Kara felt her knees grow weak as she realized her parents had broken her marriage to Non.

“I will not allow this incident to disgrace our House,” Zor-El said and walked away. 

“I will never forgive you,” Kara told him.

00000

**-“We need to talk about what happened last night.” (Semi Kara/Non, but not really)**

Kara unlocked her apartment, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her bed and sleep for a week. Sleep and then wake up to find the whole red kryptonite incident a dream.

All of it.

Unfortunately, Kara was never that lucky. As she opened her door she closed her eye, hoping she wasn’t actually seeing what she thought she saw. She opened them again, watching as Non looked up from the book he was reading as he sat calmly on her couch. She wanted to whimper and run away.

Instead, she closed the door, determined to pretend the man wasn’t there for as long as she could. Last night the man had been in her apparent much the same way, delivering the suit she wore the while evil along with the offer to join him.

“We need to talk about what happened last night,” Non said in a form of greeting.

Kara actually did whimper then, “I really really don’t to,” she said as she still refused to look at him.

He was quiet for a moment before replying, “I assume you were under the influence of… something.”

“Synthetic Kryptonite,” Kara told him, “Messed with my brain.”

“I figured as much,” Non muttered.

Kara sighed in frustration. She didn’t want to talk about what happened, but Non wasn’t going to give her that choice. She turned to him, ripping her glasses off.

“When?” Kara asked sarcastically, “When I kissed you? Or when I was trying to get you out of your clothes?”

Saying it made her feel slightly embarrassed at what she did. It wasn’t like she was really attracted to Non. She was annoyed and horney after she couldn’t get James and Non, he was just- just there.

“Honestly? It was when you actually accepted to become Queen of this planet,” Non said.

Kara sighed, rubbing her face as she remembered Non offering her the lead when she refused to be subservient to him. She didn’t actually expect him to do it, not even when she was crazy evil. She knew he only said it to entice her to his side.

“You accepting the position shocked me,” Non said.

“Explains why I almost got all your clothes of so easily,” Kara muttered.

They never actually slept together. Kara did almost get him completely naked before the man jumped away, redressing and giving her co-ordinance to meet with him later before leaving. It was a good thing too, as Alex entered the room only a few moments later.

“Yes,” Non agreed, causing Kara to blush. She forgot he would be able to hear her easily.

“Well. I am not- um, psycho me anymore, so?” Kara said, really wanting the man to leave.

Non waked over to her and Kara started to back away. He took his hand and brushed her hair out of her face, looking at her intensely.

“My offer still stands,” Non told her softly.

“Of-Offer?” Kara asked, swallowing. Oh she really hoped he didn’t mean the sex.

“To be Queen,” Non said, smirking at her like he knew what she was thinking.

“I’m- I’m going to say no,” Kara said and Non stepped back.

“If that is your wish,” Non said and walked over to the window. He paused, turning his head slightly, “I will have someone stationed at the location I gave you in case you change your mind… My Queen.”

With that he left, so quickly that Kara couldn’t even track him. She had to grip her kitchen island as her legs start to give away, his words from last night echoing in her head.

‘You could be our Queen. The world will worship you… I will worship you.’’

00000

**-“I’m only here to establish an alibi.” (Kara/Non. Both Good or Evil, depending on your interpretation)**

When it was reported that one of the DEO’s storage facilities had been broken into Alex was annoyed, but not entirely affected. However, when she heard that it looked like a kryptonian was responsible for the break-in Alex felt her heart hammer in her chest. She glanced at Hank as he told them to bring up the security videos, only to find that no camera was working nor was there any recordings of the incident.

Hank turned to her, quickly indicating to her to follow him. She tried to talk when they entered his office, but he only raised his hand, indicating her to be quiet. He pressed something under his desk, something that stopped the recording in his office no doubt before turning to her.

“Do you know where Supergirl was yesterday?” Hank asked and Alex felt like throwing up.

“No sir,” Alex said as a cold sweat broke out on her, “She said she was going somewhere with someone, but that’s all.”

Hank rubbed his mouth, walking back and forth a few times before turning to her, “You need to go to her apartment and get an alibi before this gets to General Lane.”

“Yes sir,” Alex though, praying Kara was alone. She turned to leave the room-

“Alex wait,” Hank called and Alex turned back to him, “Understand this. I only want an alibi. One that has witnesses preferably. I don’t care what you overhear. I don’t care what you see. I don’t even care if there is someone else in her house when you go talk to her. If’s it not her alibi I don’t want to hear it.”

Alex felt like a weight was taken off her when she heard those words- yet she felt like another weight had been piled onto her for the same reasons.

Hank knew.

“Understood,” Alex said and walked out of his office.

000

Alex entered the apartment building, tapping her leg as she rode the elevator. She should have called ahead, just to make sure that Kara was alone, but… but part of her wanted to know for sure.

Alex took a deep breath as she exits the elevator and walked to her sister’s apartment. She paused when she heard noises on the other side of the door. She strained her ears, hoping the male voice was James or Winn, but neither of the boys had that deep voice, nor that animalistic growl.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Alex waited as the noise quiet down somewhat before light footsteps walked to the door. She swallowed as Kara opened the door slightly, thankfully fully dressed.

“Alex?” Kara said, a hint of fear in her voice as she glanced back into the room.

“Can I come in?” Alex asked.

“Um-”

“It’s DEO business,” Alex said.

Kara glance back into the room, horror on her face before slowing opening the door wider. Alex walked in her eyes exclusively on her sister’s face. She ignored the man- the kryptonian _<_ _Non_ >\- in the living room. She also ignored the twin daggers on Kara’s coffee table, daggers that had been reported missing from the storage facility.

“Alex?” Kara asked, fear in her voice.

“I need to know where you were last night,” Alex asked.

Kara’s eyes widen as she glanced at N- the person who was not in the room before turning back to Alex, “Alex. I-”

“Kara stop,” Alex said, holding up a hand, “I’m only here to establish an alibi.”

Kara’s eyes widen again, this times tears threatening to fall. She whipped them away as the not-person moved towards her, stopping only when Kara held up a hand, “I was out with some friends.”

“Can anyone confirm your story?” Alex asked, really meaning who else knew her secret.

Kara nodded, “Winn and James,” she said with a watery voice.

“Ok. Good. I’ll have to call them… can I do that now?” Alex asked again.

Kara nodded.

“Anyone else,” Alex asked and Kara shook her head.

“Not- Not people I know personally,” Kara said.

Some of the other kryptonians knew then.

“Ok. That’s all I need to know,” Alex said, hesitating before hugging her sister tightly.

“Thank you,” Kara whispered before Alex let go, leaving the room without even acknowledging the not-person.

Alex heard the door close behind her as she walked to the elevator without stopping. It was only once she was inside that her legs gave way and she slid to the ground. She hoped, she prayed her sister knew what she was doing. She begged that Kara made the right choice and pleaded that the choice will end up being the right one.

Otherwise, they would all pay.

00000

**-“You never stood a chance.” (Kara/Non, James-bashing)**

If James was honest he would admit he started falling in love with Kara when Clark told him about her. And when he met her he fell even more. This awkward shy girl was… was cute. She didn’t look like a superhero and her slight frame didn’t show that she could probably lift the entire building with everyone in it.

When he saw her in the suit and cape his interest became even worse. She was kind, always trying to help people and just so… new at everything. She wasn’t at Clarks level, probably will never be, but she could be a hero to the people.

James doubted she could ever match what Clark could do, but that just made her more enduring.

He tried to flirt with her, even turned down Lucy to get with Kara, but she never responded to his advances. She either acted like she didn’t understand or flat out changed the subject. Winn liked to joke he was in the ‘friend zone’ and James had to admit it felt like it.

But he remembers when she met him. How excited she was and how shy. She showed interest then… maybe she was doing the same thing Clark did to Lois, keeping someone at the distance because she was afraid he would get hurt.

But then…

James gasped as he felt his mind cleared. He jumped away from his desk before moving out his office. He saw people move like zombies to the elevators and the stairs. He looked around and saw Winn acting like he was normal, walking to Kara, Ms. Grand, Maxwell Lord and-

Non.

James walked towards them, determining to get Kara way from the kryptonian. He was going to do something to Kara and James needed to protect her.

“Where are they going?” Ms. Grant asked.

“I am sending them to the bomb shelters. That will protect them if the fight against Indigo and her faction descends to the city below,” Non told her as Kara moved closer to him.

“Kara!” James called as she turned to him and smiled.

“James. Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Kara asked, looking him up and down. He knew she had her x-ray vision active and he felt uncomfortable, exposed.

“You need to get away from him,” James said and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Non. Or at least, he tried to pull her away. Her arm didn’t ever move and if felt like he was trying to pull a building.

“James, Non’s not going to hurt us,” Kara tells him and easily pulls her arm from his grasp, “He’s on our side.”

“Since when?” James asked.

“Since years,” Kara tells him, “I met with Non years ago. He’s been playing Astra, and then Indigo since the beginning.”

“I don’t-”

“I thought Indigo was gone?” Winn said.

“I reconstructed her,” Non told them.

“Why would you do that?” James sneered as he moved towards Non. He needed to get in-between him and Kara. He’d done something to her, he knows-

Non wraps an arm around Kara’s waist and pulls her towards him as he growls at James.

“Indigo knows where Kandor is,” Kara answers, “Krypton’s capital city. We believe there might still be kryptonians inside the city.”

“How do you lose a city,” Maxwell asked.

“Using technology that your tiny mind could not comprehend,” Non tells him and Kara hits him on the chest. Non winces, rubbing where she hit him.

“What’s the plan?” Ms. Grant asked, glancing at James with the same disapproving look she normally had when she sees him and Kara together.

“We have the cage that can hold Indigo,” Kara said, “Non just needs to lead her to where it is. I will be there to ensure she gets into the cage, or to stop any of her faction. You need to go with Max and find a way to disrupt Myriad’s signal.”

“You can’t fight them on your own,” James said, images of Kara’s broken body flashing in his mind.

“She is quite capable of defeating any of them. Even if they attack her together,” Non tell him, rolling his eyes at James.

“You don’t know that-” James said.

“I am more aware of her abilities then you are,” Non tells him, sneering.

“We should go,” Kara said, putting on hand on Non’s chest. James watched as she turned to him, pressing her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

“Be careful,” Kara tells him.

“I will endower to do so,” Non tells her and James feels his heart stop when they kissed, long and hard and desperate. Like it could be their last.

Non brakes away, kissing her on the head and hugging her tight as Winn comes to stand next to James. Non then lest go and flies out the building. Kara takes a deep breath before turning to them.

“I’ll help you get to Lord Industries, but after that, you’re on your own. You need to keep your heads down, don’t draw attention to yourselves,” Kara said and started leading them to one of the elevators.

“Their married,” Winn tells him suddenly.

“What? Since when?” James asked. That couldn’t be right. Kara didn’t wear a ring and Clark didn’t say anything about that.

“Sometime after they met on earth. That bracelet she wears?” Winn asked him, wondering if James had seen it. James nodded, remembering the silver bracelet with red glass- or where they jewels?

“That’s the kryptonian wedding ring,” Winn tells him.

“But Kara-” James started. She showed interest in him. He was sure Non forced her- but… but he remembers their kiss.

“You never stood a chance,” Winn told him, “Especially not with how you treat her.”

“How I treat her?” James asked.

“Like she’s less then what she is,” Winn tells him and walks away, leaving James trailing at the back of the group.

00000

**-“Why are your hands purple.” (Kara/Non, AU No Powers)**

Non unlocked the door to the apartment, running his hand through his hair as he felt the stress of his day disappear. All he wanted was to sit down and relax, maybe order in if Kara didn’t mind.

He smiled when he heard a noise as someone moved towards him, stopping when Kara came out of her studio. She grinning at him, moving in for a hug and kiss when Non stopped her.

“Why are your hands purple?” Non asked.

Kara blinked and looked down, “Oh. I was painting.”

“You are not touching me till you wash,” Non tells he, backing away slightly.

Kara grinned, raising her hands ‘threateningly’, “What wrong love? Scared of a little paint?”

“Kara no!” Non said and quickly ducked out of the way. He backed up, Kara still following him, her fingers making a grabbing motion as she continues to grin. Non frowned, making sure there was furniture between them.

“Come on Non. I want a kiss,” Kara said as she chased after him. Non ran off, feeling foolish. He looked back, seeing Kara right behind him when he suddenly tripped. He turned onto his back, looking up just as Kara saddled him, grabbing his cheeks and kissing him deeply.

“Kara!” Non growled slightly after she pulled away. She laughed, taking one hand and poking him on the nose. He wiggled it in irritation.

“Happy now?” Non asked.

“Hmm,” Kara said as she tilted her head, “Actually I think your suit needs a bit of colour.”

“Kara no,” Non said as she hovered a finger over his tie.

Non grabbed her hands with his and rolled them over, pinning her to the ground as she continued to grin at him. She pushed her body up, pecking him on the lips and Non rolled his eyes. He let her go, sitting up slightly.

“Let me get changed and then we can play,” Non said and stood up.

“Are you going to finger paint with me?” Kara asked, still lying on the floor.

“Do you want me to?” Non asked as he loosened his tie.

“Yes,” Kara said and Non rolled his eyes again.

“Then yes. I’ll come finger paint with you,” Non said.

“Yay!” Kara called out childishly, causing Non to smile.

000000

End

 


End file.
